


Three Cases of Catastrophe

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Makeouts, Three cases of whoops, With Fluff, and mild to mortifying embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch Blake witnesses Ruby/Emerald makeout time and suffers every second.</p>
<p>It gets worse for her from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observe: Regret

Blake was reading. Reading, not listening.

She was reading so hard that she had reached the fifth chapter and couldn’t remember the protagonist’s name.

Sadly she  _could_ recall, with horrifying clarity, the exact way Ruby’s voice had hitched when Emerald’s kiss trailed from her jaw to the flushed dip of her throat. 

This was a very,VERY bad time to have a super human sense of hearing.

Or to be trapped in the same room as your good-as-official little sister and her very attached, very  _loving_ girlfriend.

A girlfriend who Blake should have realized was planning something when she slipped silently into the dorm room without bothering to use the door.

She should have stood up and left right then or at least announced the fact that she happened to be there. But she had been curious. And she had slipped further into the shadows to watch what happened next.

The answer to that was Ruby’s arrival followed almost immediately by quiet a bit more kissing than either her or Emerald would dare in public.

And there was Blake.

Unable to escape out the window because it was in plain view.

Unable to use the door because Ruby was pinned very happily against it.

 _Very_  happily.  

Another breath, this one nearly a moan and this time coming from Emerald- Blake dropped her book and tried again to cover both sets of ears, failed just as much as she had the first time.

Curiosity might not kill the cat in this case but it certainly could make her wish she was dead.


	2. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake unintentionally gets revenge.

Emerald was on her knees, trying not to panic.

She was breathing in Ruby’s whispers, red eyes flickering open every few seconds to peek at flushed cheeks and hidden silver.

_Don’t screw this up_ , she told herself.  _Please don’t screw this up._

She was lost, hands cradling Ruby’s face as one kiss blurred and bled into another, not sure if she should move to touch more or this was enough, was all Ruby wanted.

All Emerald wanted was to get this right.

Sitting like this she could feel their every slight shift, running up through her in tingles of static. Ruby’s hips under hers, skirt still pinned modestly down between them for now- Ruby’s nails running up her side, fingers tangled in her hair, pulling herself up to meet Emerald halfway.

It was a first.

This. Not just feeling like she could never be close enough to someone. That had happened before.

But  _this_ , the way everything Ruby did said clearly, boldly, almost desperate, how she felt it too. Wanted Emerald here just a fiercely as Emerald wanted to be here.

And Emerald was terrified of losing that. Ruining it.

Which is why she nearly jumped out of her skin when Ruby’s eyes blinked open hazily, then sharpened in shock.

Their kiss came to an abrupt halt. “This is bad.” Ruby gulped. 

Emerald’s heart dropped clear through to the floor.

She pushed herself up, hands flying away as if burned. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t have much experience with-”

“Em.” Ruby pressed in urgently. “This bunk doesn’t have any ropes.”

The panic in Emerald’s head ran straight into a solid wall of confusion.

“What?”

“We got the wrong one.” Ruby groaned, covering her face with both hands and sounding like she wished she could shrivel up and disappear forever. 

“This is  _Yang’s_ bed! The one  _Blake_  sleeps in too sometimes!”

Blake. The Faunus. 

As in a Faunus’s enhanced senses that would certainly pick up on the wrong scents being all over their bed.

“They’ll know we were here!” Ruby wailed. “They’ll know what we were going to  _do!_ ”

Ice water crashed down Emerald’s back. Her jaw popped open.

“Oh… ssshit.”

And that ruined the mood like nothing else could.


	3. Scent (se of defeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Emerald torment Blake even when they’re only there in spirit.

“What do you say?” Yang murmured. “One whole afternoon, no thinking about anyone except us.”

Something fond and warm rumbled in Blake’s chest at the offer.

It would be lying to say she hadn’t missed having time together, with Yang busy tracking Ruby and Emerald’s every movement. But she understood Yang’s protectiveness.

Which was why she blocked the attempted kiss with a raised hand.

“One whole afternoon for a certain pair to do anything they like.” She reminded Yang gently.

Yang reached up to take her hand, lips brushing against Blake’s palm. “Let them.”

Blake’s pulse spiked as the next feather light kiss landed on the sensitive underside of her wrist. Yang grinned.

Losing the battle not the smile back, Blake raised an eyebrow. “You set Weiss after them, didn’t you?”

“Let’s just say.” Yang said smugly. “That they about as much chance of taking their clothes off as  _you_  do of keeping them on.”

A laugh as Blake let herself be pressed down into the gentle give of Yang’s mattress.

“I’m guessing those odds aren’t very good.”

“Nope!” Yang confirmed proudly.

“Well, I suppose if you have that taken care of…” Yang caught the rest of her sentence in a kiss that woke the hunger sleeping in Blake’s veins.

It had been much too long since she’d last tangled her fingers in cloud soft curls, heard Yang hum as she arched up into her, pulled the blonde more firmly down while dragging her toes delicately up one well-toned leg.

Too long. Blake might have sighed. Much, much too long…

Then she made one grave mistake.

She took a deep breath between kisses, a deep breath to savor the mix of shampoo and smoke that only Yang could pull off so well.

And her lungs filled with two scents that were at once familiar and mortifyingly out of place.

Roses and mint.

Ruby and Emerald.  _Ruby and Emerald had been-_

“Whoa!” Yang yelped as Blake broke away suddenly, almost falling out of bed in her scramble to get her head off the pillow.

Worried arms caught her before she could topple all the way off. “Blake? You okay?” Worry turned to out-right anxiety as Yang loosened her hold to give Blake some space. “Did I do something-?”

“No.” Blake cut in quickly. “No, I… Maybe we could move this to my bed.”

Now Yang just looked flummoxed. “Sure. But, what’s wrong with the bumble bunk? You’ve never minded before.”

“Nothing.” Blake insisted, but Yang didn’t seem convinced.

Lavender eyes scoured the sheets looking for something that would have put her girlfriend off. A little thread caught her attention, innocently languishing just below the pillow.

She picked it up. “Huh.” The thread was actually a hair, shorter than hers or Blake’s, too long and light to be Ruby’s.

The color was kind of hard to tell. She brought it closer to squint at it.

Sharp, the peppermint hit her like a slap in the face. A second later the mellower undertone of rose came in and Yang’s eyes went so dark red she could almost see the tint of it herself.

The hair was pale green.

She knew exactly who it belonged to.

“Blake.” The false calm in her voice sounded like someone else was speaking. “Was Sustrai in my bed, with my baby sister?”

Blake wondering if it would be considered aiding and abetting murder if she answered.

“…yes.”

“And what.” Asked Yang, still in that strange voice. “Were they doing. In my. Bed?”

There had been something underneath the personal scents that made Blake cringe to even remember, something less connected to individuals, and more to a certain something that people might do together. Without realized they were in the  _wrong bed_.

Blake didn’t answer, but her wince was all the confirmation Yang needed.

Emerald’s hair smoldered and turned to ashes under the flash of heat from Yang’s semblance.

“This time.” She whispered.

“This time I really will kill her.”

Blake sighed. She should have known the offer of an afternoon, just the two of them, was too good to be true.


End file.
